Perfect Storm
by ChasingMyDreams87
Summary: Love makes us do strange things, that was her story and she was sticking to it. She was stuck in the perfect storm between her past and what could be her future.
1. Chapter 1

So yes, I do know this is not the next chapter of Upside down and inside out... this idea just kinda took over and wouldn't leave me alone. But no worries I am still working on it, I'm just kinda stuck right now. But hopefully soon I will have the next chapter done.

Anywho, please enjoy this new adventure. And let me know what you think. Love you guys. Oh and I don't own the boys, as much as I would so love that.

* * *

Chapter One

I had no idea what to think, I just kept staring at the little piece of plastic in my hand. This could not be happening right now. This had to be some joke of epic proportions, some really, really bad joke.

I slowly slid down the wall, dropping the pregnancy test to the floor. I just let the tears flow down my face. I was done trying to hold them in.

God this should be a happy time in my life, but in reality this was the worse timing in the world. Kendall and I had only been dating, if you want to call it that, for about four months. But God I hoped it was his, and not Logan's. Hell I didn't want to be pregnant at all.

After a while I dried my face on Kendall's sweatshirt and stood up. I picked up the test from the floor and tossed it into the bathroom trash. I was a Marine for God's sake; I needed to start acting like it.

When I was done making a doctor's appointment, I sat on my bed debating with myself if I should call Kendall or not. I knew he needed to know, but it was a question of if I should tell him before I knew for sure.

My Grandpa was right, when I make a mess I go all the way. And what a mess I've made out of my life. Maybe I should have stayed in the Marines, then I wouldn't be having this problem.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I picked it up off the bed where I had tossed it when I got home and looked down to see that it was Kendall calling me.

"Hey." I answered it, even though I knew he would be able to tell that there was something wrong.

"You okay?" I could hear the concern in his voice, which just made everything that much worse.

"I've had better days." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Do I need to come down early?"

Shit, that was right, he was coming down a few days early before their tour started to help my finish packing my Grandpa's house.

"I can't ask you to do that." Even though I wanted him here more then anything.

"You're not asking, I'm offering."

"And how will the other guys feel about you coming here even earlier? I mean they don't like me as it is."

"They've never said anything to me about not liking you."

"That's because they don't want to hurt your feelings." I sighed. "They hate the fact that I slept with Logan and then just into a relationship with you."

"You said it was just a mistake."

"And it was, but that doesn't make my transgression any less." I closed my eyes trying to keep back the tears wanting to come. "How long will it before someone slips up and tells Mack or Alexa? I want as much time with you before that happens."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'd walk away."

"Why?"

"Because you guys are family and I don't want to ruin that for you."

"Then why the hell are we even doing this now?"

"Because right now I'm being a selfish bitch, and for the first time in my life I'm doing something for me and no one else."

"So if she never finds out, then we don't have to worry about it."

"It's not a question of if, it's more like when."

"Why is that?"

"Because there's a chance I might be pregnant." I whispered.

"Please repeat that."

"I might be pregnant. I have an appointment tomorrow with my doctor, I should know for sure then."

"What does that have to do with Logan?"

"I had unprotected sex with Logan, remember? I told you all of this before we started dating."

"I knew that you had sex, I didn't know it was unprotected."

"I was drunk and was tired of being numb; I wanted to feel something other than the pain." I wiped away my tears. "I had just lost the only family I had left, what else was I supposed to do?"

"I'm sorry."

"No damnit, do not do this."

"Do what?"

"Act like everything is okay."

"Until we know for sure, we can't worry about that."

"Worry about what?"

"If you're pregnant or not, and if it's his or not."

"And if it is his, what are you going to do?"

"What answer can I give that won't piss you off?"

"Right now, anything will piss me off."

"Well what time is you appointment tomorrow?"

"Three, why?"

"Because I want to go with you."

"Kendall."

"Don't bother, I'm getting on a flight and coming to you."

"Thank you." That's all I could say, I didn't know what else to say.

"I will text you when I know my flight info."

"Okay."

"I love you Riley."

"Love you too." I ended the call and dropped my phone to the bed.

Well that had gone better then I thought it was, but that's most likely due to the fact that we are pretending everything is normal. Even though I didn't want to pretend it was, but I couldn't worry about that now, I had other things to worry about.

Pushing everything to the back of my mind, I headed back down stairs to find something to eat before I got back to work. I had so much to do in so little time.

Even though it killed me to think I had to give up my childhood home, I knew I couldn't keep it, even with the money my Grandpa had left me. Wiping my eyes I headed back upstairs to grab my purse and phone. I needed to get out of here before I completely lose it. It was becoming too much to stay in the house right now.

God I wish my Grandpa was still here, he'd know what to say to make me feel better. He had been my rock for so long, I had no idea what to do now that he was gone.

Without even thinking about it, I ended up at the spot where Logan and I used to go to get away from everything. It was here I told him I was leaving for boot camp, and so many other secrets.

Walking around it was like nothing had changed here, but at the same time nothing was the same. We had both changed so much. I guess growing up will do that to you.

I stopped at the tree where we had carved our initials into. I traced them with my finger, letting my mind drift back to that day. God it seems so long along now. We did them at the same time we made the pact that really changed our friendship, and not for the better. I should have never held onto that pact like I did, but I felt that I was really losing him and I hated feeling like that.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Logan calling. I didn't want to answer it, but I knew he'd just keep calling until I did.

"Hey Logan."

"You okay Ry?"

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and leaned up against the tree.

"Then why is Kendall jumping on a plane and coming down there?"

"Because he's worried about me."

"So am I." He sighed.

"What do you want from me Logan?"

"I want it to be back to the way it was."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No tell me." I could tell he was starting to get mad.

"You're the one who pushed me into Kendall's arms."

"I didn't realize how much it would hurt to see you with him."

"Well you should have thought of that before."

"I didn't think you guys would hit it off so well."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever Logan."

"Don't be like that Riley. I'm sorry okay?"

"It's a little late for sorry. We both know that that night should have never ever happened."

"But it did and there's nothing we can do about it now. And it wasn't like you didn't say no."

"You could have stopped us."

"I wanted it just as much as you did."

"Why? The last time you saw me you told me I was making a huge mistake and that I was stupid for wanting to serve my country."

"I was hurt that you didn't even ask me what I thought about it."

"I knew what you'd say."

"And what would I have said."

"That I couldn't go."

"No I wouldn't have."

"You forget, Logan, I know you better than that. That is what you would have said, and I know I would have said something that we would have never been able to come back from."

"Whatever you say."

"You know it's true. But I guess in the end it didn't matter, you cut me out of your life as it was."

"I didn't know how to deal with it all."

"So you slept your way through our class?"

"Who told you that?"

"Just because you stopped talking to me, doesn't mean everyone did."

He didn't say anything else, he just hung up on me. I shook my head and locked my phone before sliding it back into my pocket.

I really just wanted my best friend back. Not this new Logan that I really didn't like.

As I headed back to my truck, my phone rang again. I pulled it out and saw that it was Kathy, Kendall's mom calling me.

"Hi Kathy."

"Hello Riley. Kendall wanted me to call and let you know that he should be there around 11:30 tonight."

"I wish he wasn't coming."

"Why?"

"Because he's dropping everything to come hold my hand, and I don't like it."

"You can only be strong for so long before you break. Maybe you need someone to hold your hand and be there for you."

"I don't know how to let anyone in." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I've been on my own for so long."

"I guess, you're right."

"There is no harm in letting him all the way."

"The last guy I let in hurt me more than anything."

"The past is the past, it's time to move on."

"I know that, but it's hard to move on."

"It is, but in the end it will be worth it."

"I hope so."

"Just trust your heart."

"I will try."

"That's all I can ask."

"Well I better get going, I have a lot to do before I have to go get Kendall from the airport."

"Have a good night and remember what I said."

"I will."

"Have Kendall text me when you guys get back to you Grandpa's place."

"I will."

"Thank you Dear."

"No problem."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and headed for my truck. I guess I should go to the store and get some food so we will have something to eat while Kendall is here.

By the time I got back to the house I had just enough time to put everything away and head to the airport.

I was so nervous to see Kendall. I know I really had no real reason to be, but I was. Thankfully the airport was pretty much dead and there were not many people around, because as soon as I saw Kendall I knew I had a huge smile on my face. Once he saw me he grinned at me. God that smiled melted me every time it was turned on me.

Neither said anything as he swept me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go.

"I've missed you too." He laughed and set me back down.

"Despite what I said earlier, I am so happy you're here. I didn't realize how much I had missed you until right this moment."

He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Sounds good to me." He threw his arm over my shoulder and we started to walk towards the parking garage.

After I pulled into the drive way an hour and a half later, I put the truck in park, but made no move to get out of the truck.

"What's wrong?" Kendall unbuckled his seatbelt and turned and looked at me.

"It makes no sense, but I'm really nervous."

"So I make you nervous?"

I looked at him and I could tell he was trying not to laugh at me.

"It's not funny. I've never brought a guy into my Grandpa's house." I ran my fingers though my hair. "It's just weird."

"Logan's been here."

"He's never stayed the night." I looked at him.

"We don't have to stay in the same room if it makes you uncomfortable."

I just banged my head on the steering wheel.

"Don't do that." He pulled me into his lap. "I can stay in a hotel."

"Why do you have to be so damn prefect?"

"Who said I was prefect?"

"I did damnit." I looked up at him.

"I'm far from perfect."

"You're pretty perfect from where I'm sitting."

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go inside." I pulled away from him and slid out of the truck.

I grabbed his backpack out of the back while I waited for him to get out. He got out laughing. I tossed his bag at him and headed inside. He just followed behind me.

"This is a cute little house, a nice place to raise a family."

"It is." I smiled to myself as I unlocked the door. "To bad I will have to sell it."

"Why?"

"I can't afford to keep it. Even though the house is paid for, the land taxes and utilities are too high for me to pay for. I don't make enough money. I could possibly stay here for maybe a year, but after that, I'd still have to sell."

"If you wanted to keep it, I could help out."

I opened the door and walked through not bothering to hold it open for him. I walked into the kitchen and pulled a two bottles of water out of the fridge. I set one on the counter and the other I opened and downed.

"What did I say to piss you off?"

"I won't be a kept woman."

"Riley, that's not what I meant. I meant I could help you out until you got on your feet. I don't see the difference you were going to move in with me in LA." He walked over to me and hugged me from behind. "You can still find a job and then when you go on maternity leave I can help out."

"All the jobs I am qualified to do, I can't do while I'm pregnant. So I'm stuck."

"Don't give up yet, we'll figure things out." He pulled me into a hug. "If anyone can figure this out, it's you."

"I am so scared."

"Of what?"

"That I'll end up leaving my child the way my parents left me."

"I don't know what happened to your parents, but I know you'll never leave you child, not if you had any say in it."

"They both died." I pulled away from him and hugged myself. "That's how I ended up with my Grandpa. He raised me from an infant."

"What happened?"

"My Mom died giving birth to me and my Dad died in the first Gulf War. He was one of the first Marines on the ground in 90."

"Which is why Logan couldn't believe you joined the Marines."

"Yes." I looked out the sliding glass door. "He never could understand my need to be close to the father I never knew. It's why I didn't tell him I enlisted until right before I left for boot camp. If I hadn't waited to tell him I would have let him talk me out of joining at all."

"Ya know this part of the country is a great place to raise a family."

"What are you freaking talking about?" I whipped around and looked at him.

"That if you wanted too, we could split our time between here and LA." He shrugged.

"Did you hit your damn head?"

"No."

"Then where is this coming from?"

"I know how much this place means to you, and how happy you are here. All I want is for you to be happy."

"What about you? Would you be happy living here?"

"We won't know until we try."

"We don't even know for sure that I'm pregnant."

"Then we will figure things out after we know for sure."

"And what about your career? I can't ask you to choose between me and your passion."

"We have time to work things out, no need to worry about it now."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"Just wanted you to know that it was an option."

"And what if I get called up again?"

"If that ever happens we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Why?"

"Simple, because I love you."

"Okay." I held my hand out to him and he took it.

"Let's get you into bed, you look like you're about to fall over."

"If it was anyone but you, this would have turned into a huge blow out fight. Want to know why?"

"Tell me why?"

"Because with you I can actually be myself, I don't have to hide behind the mask." I let him wrap me in his arms. "If it would have been Logan who suggested what you did tonight, I would have thrown him out on his ass. Why didn't I do that to you?"

"I don't know, I really don't."

"Love makes us do strange things I guess."

"Yes it does." He kissed my forehead.

I laid my head on his shoulder, looking back out the sliding glass door. As much as my brain told me to fight, my heart was telling me that it was okay, Kendall wouldn't hurt me.

Maybe I was just tired of fighting. Maybe I was ready to let myself actually fall in love.

Maybe, just maybe I can finally move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. And please let me know what you think.

And I don't own the boys...

* * *

~Chapter Two~

The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon and coffee. I smiled to myself as I got out of bed. I made a pit stop to the bathroom before heading down stairs.

Entering the kitchen I found Kendall at the stove trying to flip the bacon in the pan with out splashing himself. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and alerting him that I was watching. He was so cute. Watching him put a bigger smile on my face.

"Shit that hurts." He put the fork down and went to the sink to wet the dishcloth.

"That's why you always should wear a shirt while cooking especially bacon."

He turned and looked at me, I just smiled at him.

"I was gonna bring the food up to you." He pouted.

"The smell of bacon and coffee woke me up." I walked over to him. "Thank you to the thought."

"How about a good morning kiss." He grinned at me.

I stepped closer to him and kissed the red spot on his chest where the bacon grease had gotten him.

"Not what I meant."

"Oh well what did you mean?"

"This." He cupped my face and bent to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me. I stepped back from him so I could make myself a cup of coffee.

For some really strange reason I was really uneasy about how comfortable I was around Kendall. There was just something about him that spoke to me and made me feel safe. I wasn't sure if I like this feeling or not. It wasn't like me to just let someone into my life without a fight, but with Kendall it was like we've been friends since we were young.

I wanted to push him away, but at the same time I wanted to pull him in closer and never let him go. God I was so confused on what I wanted. I'd never admit it out loud but part of me still loved Logan. That part didn't care about what he had done to me or that he just tossed me aside. I still wanted him and that scared the shit out of me, not just because it was crazy, but also because I didn't want to lose Kendall either.

Fuck I was in so much trouble. I knew it would be for the best of everyone if I walked away now, but damnit, I can't.

"What are you thinking about so deeply?"

I looked up to see Kendall standing in front of me.

"A lot of different things." I looked at him over the rim of my coffee cup.

"Okay then." He just left it there, he didn't push for me to share. If it had been Logan, he would have.

"So do you need any help?"

"You can do the French toast if you want too." I set my cup down and then went about getting everything I needed to make the French toast.

As I whipped up the eggs, cinnamon and sugar I tried to ignore the fact that Kendall was just staring at me. But it was kinda really hard.

"You can't ignore me, can you?" Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

I looked back at him and smiled.

"You know it's okay to admit it." He laughed.

"Why, you already know I can't ignore you."

"Love you." He kissed the top of my nose and let me go.

"Love you too, you crazy man."

"So besides your appointment, what else do you have going on today?"

"More packing really." I looked at him. "Why, is there something you wanna do?"

"No, not really." He shrugged.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay."

Just like he didn't push me, I wasn't going to push him to tell me what was bothering him. He'd tell me when he was ready.

"So what would you like to do besides packing?" I went back to the French toast.

"Well you could show me around. Show me where you grew up and all that jazz."

"If that's what you want to do, then we can do that. I can show you where I had my first kiss."

"With Logan?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nope, it was with Jenny Black."

"You're telling me your first kiss was with a girl."

''Yes that is what I am telling you."

"And how did this happen?"

"I'm sure you can put your boy brain to work and figure it out." I winked at him.

"Come on, just tell me. I can always ask Logan."

"You could, but he would have no idea what you're talking about. I never told him."

"I thought you told him everything."

"Not everything." I shrugged. "I'm sure he didn't tell me everything he did in high school."

"Don't be mad but I don't see how you guys were ever friends. I just don't get it."

"Don't worry your not the only one." I laughed. "We were an odd pair that's for sure."

"How did you guys become friends anyways?"

"We were kinda forced into the friendship." I put the first pieces of toast in the pan. "His mom used to baby sit me while Grandpa was at work."

"Ahhh I see."

"Yup." I grinned at him.

"I'm hungry, hurry up woman and finish my breakfast."

"Kendall, have I ever showed you my knife collection?"

"No." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Call me woman again and I will introduce you to it."

"Yes Ma'am." I could tell he was trying really hard not to laugh.

I just shook my head and went about finishing breakfast, because truthfully I was pretty hungry too. Once I had my back to Kendall I let the smile show on my face.

After breakfast I left Kendall to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen while I went upstairs to take a shower. I needed a little time away from him so I could think and clear my head.

I was pretty sure I was the only one if us that thought that this was going to fast. But I had no idea how to slow it down without hurting either of us.

It wasn't that I didn't love him, because I truly did. It just all happened so fast. I went from kinda understanding love, to being head over heels for someone I've only know such a short while.

I just stood under the spray of the water and let it wash away all my worries. It felt so good to let the stress melt away. F hadn't realized how much I had been carrying around since I came home when I found out Grandpa was sick. Just having Kendall here made losing my Grandpa that much easier,

I screamed when I felt someone warp their arms around my waist. Which made Kendall laugh. I pulled away from him and turned so I could glare at him. He just grinned at me. So I slapped his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought I'd help wash your back." He shrugged.

"You're so lucky you're cute." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And just how cute am I?"

"Cute enough." I brought his head down so I could kiss him.

He pulled away smiling.

"I love you." He leaned his forehead on mine.

"Love you too." I moved back until my back was touching the shower wall. "Show me how much you love me. "

No more words were exchanged. I grasped his hand and pulled him closer to me, he bent his head and kissed me.

He dropped his hand to my leg and lifted it up so my foot was resting on the side of the tub. I leaned my head back and let Kendall's hands work their magic on my body.

This should be a sign for me that I was so comfortable with Kendall that I just let him take control. I never let anyone take control, but this was so exciting.

"God, please Kendall stop teasing me." I clawed at his shoulders. "Please."

"You beg so pretty." He lifted both my legs and wrapped my legs around his waist as he slid into me.

I groaned and slammed my head back against the shower wall.

"Look at me." He growled at me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I cupped the back of his neck and brought him in for a kiss.

I ripped my mouth away as my orgasm crashed over me. Kendall stopped moving so I could catch my breath. The look on his face told me this was only the first of many orgasms to come.

"Did you wash your hair and what not?" I just nodded. "Good."

He let my legs down and then reached behind to shut off the water.

"What are you doing?"

He just smiled and stepped out of the shower. I just watched as he wrapped a towel around his hips. I really didn't want the view gone, he looked amazing naked.

"Come here."He held a towel open for me to step into.

I stepped out of the bath and into the towel. Kendall wrapped it around me and then gridded another one so he could dry my hair.

This was new and kinda weird for me. I was so not used to anyone taking care of me like this. But then again, I have never been as intimate with anyone before as I have been with Kendall. Not even Logan.

"You in there?"He tapped my forehead bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Okay what did I do wrong?"He sighed and stepped away from me.

"Nothing I promise." I took his hand in mine. "I have just never had a lover take care of me like this. I really like it."

"Really?" He sounded really skeptical.

"Really. Your the only person I have tried to have a real relationship with. Everyone else I only saw a few times. And then some I just used to destress." I shrugged. "No one has made me feel like you do."

"Why me?"

"Because I saw how you treated your Mom and I knew you would respect me."

"Why not Logan?"

"Even though I loved him, I also hated him. Plus there is to much history between us."

"Okay no talking about him or any past lovers while we are naked."

"Agreed."I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Though I will point out you brought him up, not me."

He rolled his eyes before he bent down to kiss me.

The rest of the morning was spent exploring each other and finding the little things that pushed us over the edge. I learned Kendall had quite a few hidden talents that I never then he had. Like he has a really, really wicked tongue.

"God I don't think I can walk." I rolled my head up so I could look at Kendall.

"I will take that as a complement." He had a huge smile on his face. "But as much as I would love to stay here in bed with you, we have an appointment to keep."

"If I wasn't pregnant before I sure am now." I laughed and sat up.

"I never noticed this tattoo before." Kendall traced the spiral tattoo on my shoulder. "When did you get it?"

"I've always had it. I just added onto it when Grandpa died." I looked at him over my shoulder. "Each date is the days they passed."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I wish I was as strong as you are."

I slid out of bed and walked over to my closet.

"I'm not that strong, I just keep everything bottled up."

"Your a lot stronger than you believe." He hugged me from behind. "With everything you've been through, your still standing. When most people would have given up by now." I turned and looked at him, trying not to roll my eyes. "We both know it's true."

"I need to get dressed if we are going to be on. time."

"I love you Riley."

"I love you too." I walked over to my closet so I could get dressed. And maybe partly to get away from Kendall.

Don't get me wrong I loved him, I just didn't know how to deal with all the emotions he makes me feel.

We didn't say much the whole way to the doctor's office,

I parked the truck and just stared at the building. I didn't Want to go in there, and I didn't want to stay out here either.

"You can't stay out here an day, ya know."

"Bite me." I shut the truck off and got out.

I didn't care if he followed me or not. He was making me feel ten times more nervous then I already am. I felt so sick to my stomach.

By the time Kendall found me I was already checked in and sitting down to wait.

"Hi." He took my hand into his.

"Hey." I looked at him.

"You okay?"

I just nodded my head and squeezed his hand.

"I do love you."

"I love you too." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"No matter what happens, it will be okay. I promise."

"Okay."

"I don't mean to bother you." A young girl asked. "But are you Kendal from BTR?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Kendall leaned towards her. She nodded her head. "Yes I am."

"I knew it." She grinned at him. "My sister thought I was making it up."

"Well now we can't have that, can we?" She Shoot her head no. "Well then what are we gonna do?"

"Sarah, I told you to leave them alone."

The little girl Sarah turned and looked at her sister.

"But Jessie it is him."

"I'm sorry about my sister."

"It's not a problem." Kendall smiled at her. "I love meeting my fans."

"Sissy can you take my picture with him?"

"Sure,I mean if Kendall doesn't mind."

"No, not at all."

"Can I sit on your lap?" Sarah gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can." He sat back so she could sit on his knee.

"If you want I'll take the picture, So you Can be in the picture with your sister."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled and handed me her phone.

I took it from her and stood up. She sat in the chair I had just vacated.

"Alright smile everyone." All three smiled at me. "Now say cheese."

"Cheese." They said together and I snapped the picture.

"Thank you, both of you." Jessie stood and took her phone back from me. "This means a lot to the both of us."

" It's not a problem at all. Like I said I love meeting my fans."

"That's why you're my favorite." Sarah grinned at Kendall.

"Why thank you."

"Well you are welcome." She giggled.

"Okay let's leave them alone now. You'll see Kendall again at the show."

"Okay sissy." She took her sister's hand. "Bye Kendall."

"Bye Sarah. Be good for your sister."

Kendall waved as they Walked away.

"Thank you for being so cool about that."

"Hey no worries. I know what your fans mean to you."

"How did I get so lucky to land you?"

"I wonder the same thing everyday."

He picked up my hand and kissed it.

"I love you so much." I laced our fingers together. "More than you will ever know."

"Riley Carter." The nurse called.

"I will be here waiting." He squeezed my hand.

"I want you to come back with me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I pulled him out of his seat. "Come on the doctor is waiting."

We walked hand in hand over to the nurse. She smiled at us as she led us to the room.

"Go ahead and go on in, the doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." I nodded to her and walked into the room. Kendall shut the door behind him.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Kendall sat in the chair next to the exam table.

I just rolled my eyes and sat on the exam table.

"Talk to me Woman." He touched my knee. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. But there's nothing to tell."

"Okay, I know when not to push, but I hope you know you can tell me anything."

"I know." I squeezed his hand. "And I love you for that."

"Love you more." He smiled and took his hand off my knee.

"So how are we going to tell Logan?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. No need to open that can of worms before we know for sure."

"I don't know if I can." I whispered.

"You can do anything." He smiled at me.

I smiled at him as the door opened and Dr. Stromberg walked in.

"Good to see you again Riley, it's been awhile."

"Yes it has been. How's the family?"

"Doing good, Steve and Lindsay are getting ready to graduate high school."

"God, already?" I shook my head. "I remember when they started school."

"Yeah, just like it was yesterday." He smiled at me. "So how have you been?"

"Well besides being shot a few times, I'm good."

"Shot?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, it's kinda a job requirement when you're a Marine." I shrugged.

"If you say so, so what brings you in today?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"And you've taken a pregnancy test?"

"Yes, and it said I was."

"They are hardly wrong, but if you would like we can do a urine and or blood test." He wrote something in my chart. "You know the drill. It's not like we haven't done this before."

I didn't bother looking at Kendall, I already knew the shock that would be on his face. God if I would have thought Dr. Stromberg would bring that up, I would have warned him. Damn I'm in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

And onto the next one! I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed, it really means a lot to me. Love my peeps lol

* * *

~Chapter Three~

The silence was really starting to get to me. Kendall hadn't said a word to me since Dr. Stromberg dropped my bomb on him.

I had no idea how to fix this. I know I should have told him, but there was never a good time to. Though I'm pretty sure Kendall wouldn't see it that way.

Instead of going home I drove to the park. I needed to clear my head before I said or did anything to make this worse. But really what could be wore then this? Kendall wasn't even talking to me as it was. And I hated it. So much, I don't know what I would do if I lost him.

"Where are we?" Kendall asked as I pulled into the parking lot.

"This is where I come to think." I pulled into a parking spot and shut the truck off. "It's a nice place to lose yourself to nature."

"You want some company?"

"That would be great." I smiled at him and then got out of the truck.

Once he was out of the truck I looked it and shared the keys in my pocket.

Neither of us said Anything as we headed for the trail, Side by side. It was a comfortable silence, unlike the uncomfortable silence we had in the truck. I would take this over the Uncomfortable silence any day. It was nice.

"I can see why you love Coming here, it is really peaceful."

"It really is" I took his hand in mine. "I've had some good times here."

"How long have you been coming here?"

"A really long time. Pam used to bring us here to play when we were kids."

"I wish I Knew you were a kid"

"No you don't." I shook my head. "I was a very angry child. for a long time Logan was my only friend. But That was mostly due to the fact he'd never leave me alone. He was a little shit like that."

"Do you ever miss him?"

"I miss the old Logan, before he discovered girls that is." I sighed. "But I guess that's mostly my fault."

"How's that your fault?"

"I decried that wanted to be an adult." I shook my head. "I found out the hard way I was no where ready to be one."

"You're talking in circles. I'm very much confused here."

"When I was 12 and he was 11 we made a pact. We were stupid to believe we already knew what we wanted out of life." I kicked a rock refusing to look at him. "It's because of that pact that I hate Logan."

"If you want me to understand, I need the whole story. I know you don't want to tell me, but I need to know."

"I know. I will tell you everything, but I have to do it my way. Which means no interruptions okay?"

"Okay, I promise, not interruptions."

"And I need you to promise not to kill or do any bodily harm to Logan." I gave him a look, letting him know I wasn't joking.

"Okay fine, I promise."

"Thank you. I know it's gonna be hard." I led him deeper into the woods. "But it means a lot to me."

He just grunted. I just smiled to myself.

Once we reached my spot, I pulled him off the trail towards I like to sit.

"So this is my spot. This is where I come to think." I let go of his hand and sat on my rock. "And no I have never brought Logan back here."

He sighed and sat next to me.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna really hate him after this."

I shrugged and looked away from him. I didn't want him to see the answer in my eyes.

"I don't know if I really want to know that bad now. Losing one of my best friends isn't' really worth it."

"It's up to you." I looked back at him. "It's kinda hard to understand when you don't know the whole story."

"I'm sure I can manage." He shrugged. "Maybe just the important parts."

"Okay then, short version it is." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Basically the pact said that if we were both still virgins by his 16th birthday, we'd be each other's first. He held me to it, even though I was starting to have second thoughts. Anyways, I ended up pregnant." I wiped my eyes.

"What happened after that?"

"Surprisingly Logan took the news well. We had been getting better than we had been in months. We were actually on the way to dinner where we planned on telling anyone." I wrapped my arms around myself. "When we were in a bad car accident." I stood up and looked out into the room, so I didn't have to see his face. "I lost the baby and Logan's never really forgiven me for it."

"Why it wasn't your fault."

"He claims I distracted him by arguing with him on what we were going to listen to."

"He was stupid, it wasn't your fault."

"I found out some time later that he was seeing someone behind my back." I turned and looked at him. "It was like he became someone else overnight. The Logan I loved was gone."

"I'm sorry." He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "He didn't deserve you."

"And you showed me that." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm hungry, why don't' we go get something to eat."

I pulled away from him and looked at him funny.

"What?" I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

I just shook my head and laughed.

"Again, I ask what?"

"Come on Lover Boy." I held my hand out for him to take. "I know just where to take you."

"Can't wait." He kissed the side of my head and we started back towards the truck.

"So where are you taking me?" He asked as soon as we got back into the truck.

"It's a surprise." I grinned at him.

"Mmmhmm, if you're not going to tell me where you're taking me. Mind answering a few questions for me?"

"Depends on the question I guess." I looked at him quickly before I pulled out onto the road.

"Nothing too bad, I hope."

"Okay, I guess, that's fine."

"How old were you when you kissed Jenny?"

"15."

"Is she the only girl you've kissed?"

"Yes, well no."

"What is it, yes or no?"

"It's a kinda and that's all I'm saying."

"Fine," He laughed. "How do you think Logan's gonna take the news?"

"God I have no idea. Either really bad, or he'll be okay. It's hard to tell. I really don't know him anymore. We really haven't spoken since I left for boot camp. He cut me out of his life and I moved on." I shrugged.

"I think under all the hurt, he's the same guys you used to know." I looked at him and then back at the road. "Maybe you need to give him a second chance?"

"Why?"

"You said it yourself he was your best friend. Wouldn't it be nice to have that back?"

"I don't know if I can move past all the hurt that's between us now."

"Will you just think about it? I would be nice if you guys could get along. You both mean a lot to me."

"For you I will try."

"That's all I ask." He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you."

"Love you too."

We made small talk as I drove to the restaurant. He said he wanted to see where I had grown up and I was going to give him that.

When we got to the restaurant Kendall just gave me a very confused look, because it really didn't look much like a restaurant from the outside. I parked the truck and got out, I walked around and opened his door.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then get your ass out of the truck."

"Yes Ma'am."

He undid his seatbelt before he stepped Out of the truck.

"So where are we?"

"You'll see." I winked at him as I opened the door.

He mumbled Something under his breath but followed me in anyways.

"Welcome to Aunt Ruth's, how many?"

''Two." I smiled at the hostess.

"Right this way, please." She grabbed two menus and led us back to a table. "Your waiter today will be Jeff. He will be here shortly."

"Thank you Connie."

She half smiled before walking away.

"So this is a cute little place." Kendall was looking around. "How long have you been coming here?"

"For as long as I can remember. It got to the point we'd come here every Friday night for dinner, no matter what was going on."

"So you know what's good here?"

"Everything's good here."

"What's the Pebbles and Bambam?''

Before I could answer Jeff walked over to our table.

"The Pebbles and Bambam is a dinner for two. it's two bacon Cheeseburgers, large fries and two milkshakes."

"How does that sound Riley?"

"Sounds good. Can I get the mint chocolate snake?"

"Sure."Jeff nodded as he wrote down our order. "What fund of shake would you like?"

"Strawberry." Kendall handed Jeff his menu.

"Okay, anything else?"

"An order of onion rings and a coke with no ice."

"Okay, I'll go put your orders in."

"Thanks." I smiled at him as he walked away.

"So you ever have the Pebbles an Bambam before?"

"Yup,"

"Am I missing something?"

"Yup."

"And what's that?"

"I'm Bambam."

"And Logan is Pebbles?" He made it a question not a statement. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"We were 6 and Grandpa brought us here for Halloween, that year we happened to be dressed as Pebbles and Bambam." I shrugged. "We won best costume and the prize was getting to name a dish. Hense how the Pebbles and Bambam was born."

"How did you ever get Logan to agree to dress up as a girl?"

"He was 5, he did what I told him too." I shrugged.

"What made you want to dress up as Bambam?"

"My teacher told me I couldn't."

"You have this thing about proving people wrong, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do." I grinned at him.

He just shook his head as Jeff walked over carrying our drinks.

"Your food should be out shortly."

"Can't wait, it's been so long since I've have Aunt Ruth's cooking." I grinned at him.

"Well look what the damn cat drug in." I turned to see Jessica Black walking over to us.

Why couldn't it have been anyone else? Why did it have to be her?

"Jessie, I wish I could say it was nice seeing you, but it's not."

"I can see you haven't changed since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, seven years hasn't been long enough." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't say time has been good to you either."

"At least I don't look fake from head to toe." I raised an eyebrow at her. "You can't say that, now can you? How many surgeries has it been now?"

"You are such a bitch."

"At least I admit it." I shrugged. "I don't pretend to be anything other then what I am."

"At least I won't be dying alone."

"Jessie, Dear, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. Kendall Love, this is Jessica, she used to be my best friend, until she stabbed me in the back."

"Well who ends up pregnant at 17?" She laughed. "By the way, I hear congratulations are in order."

"What are you talking about?"

"I work in Dr. S's lab." She grinned at me. "I had them put a rush job on it for you."

I stood up so fast and punched her in the face. If Kendall had been any slower I would have jumped on her and beat the shit out of her.

"Let me go, I'm gonna kill her." I tried to pull out of Kendall's hold, he was a lot stronger then I realized.

"She's not worth it, think of the baby."

"Fine." I stopped struggling and he let me go.

"What on God's green Earth is going on out here?" Aunt Ruth's booming voice came from behind me.

"She hit me for no reason." Jessica's friend's had helped her up and were holding ice to her face. "I was just saying hi, and she hit me."

Aunt Ruth turned and looked at me. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have to say for yourself Riley?"

"She deserved it and I'd do it again." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm not sorry I hit her, it was a long time coming."

"Riley Ann Carter." Aunt Ruth gave me that look.

"After everything she's done to me, she's lucky all I did was hit her."

"My attorney will be hearing about this."

"Oh no worries, you'll need one after I'm done suing the shit out of you."

"For what?"

"Well let's see what should I start with? The fact that you read my medical records, that you had no right to see, because I know you work at Dr. S's lab and you are just answer the phone and make appointments, you have no reason to be looking at the patient files."

Her mouth just dropped open.

"Oh and you can say good bye to your job."

"You can't do that!" She screeched.

"You did it to yourself."

"Girls, get her out of here." Aunt Ruth sighed.

Jessica's friends just nodded and helped Jessica out of the restaurant. Once she was gone, Aunt Ruth sent everyone back to work.

"I can't believe you did that." She shook her head. "Actually, I can. You are your Mother's daughter."

"Yes I am."

"Oh how I have missed you." She opened her arms so I could step into them.

I hugged her tight.

"How are you holding up?"

I pulled away and sat back down.

"I've been better. I have good days and I have bad days."

She sat down next to me and Kendall sat back down.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not right now." I smiled at her. "But thank you."

"Well are you going to introduce me to your young man?"

"Right, Aunt Ruth this is Kendall. Kendall, my Aunt Ruth."

"Nice to meet you." Kendall shook her hand. "I hope your treating my girl like the princess she is."

"I do when she let's me."

"Oh you do know my girl." She grinned and patted my hand. "Well I will leave you to eat. I hope to see you again soon Kendall, I have many stories to tell you."

"I can't wait to hear them." He grinned at her.

I groaned and hit my head on the table.

"Riley don't do that." I pulled me head up and glared at her. "Okay, I'm going now. But call me if you need anything."

"You know I will."

"Love you kid."

"Love you too."

"It was nice meeting you Kendall."

"You too, Aunt Ruth."

"Take care."

I waved as she walked away.

"Well that was interesting. " Kendall laughed.

"Didn't they tell you everything was interesting with me around?"

"No, no one gave me that warning."

"I'm sorry Boo." I patted his hand as Jeff brought our food out to the table.

He just shook his head and laughed.

We made small talk as we ate. It was nice just being with Kendall without anyone else hanging around. This was the first time we didn't have to worry about any of the other guys popping in and taking his attention away from me. It was just him and I, and it was amazing. Nothing could beat this.

When we were done eating, I paid and we head home. I was getting tired and really didn't want to overdo it. Plus Kendall promised me cuddle time and my favorite movie.

Halfway home, I pulled into the grocery store.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I want ice cream." I winked at him as I parked.

"Do you want to come in with me or do you want to stay in the car?"

"I'll come in with you."

I just nodded and got out of the car.

Thankfully, we were in and out quickly. We didn't run into anyone else that I knew. Though we did get some younger girls doing double takes when they saw Kendall, but no one came up to us, not that I don't mind at all. I really just wanted to get home and snuggle with my man.

Pulling into the drive way, I noticed someone sitting on the front porch. I knew who it was without even seeing his face. God I was going to kill that Bitch. She fucking called him. I parked the car and got out. He stood up from his seat on the porch and met me on the steps.

"What are you doing here Logan?"


End file.
